Trevor Philips Enterprises
Trevor Philips Industries/Enterprises |image = oie_transparent (2).png |color = #fea252 |lightlogo = y |caption = |game = V |locations = Sandy Shores, Blaine County, San Andreas |leader = Trevor Philips |type = Arms and Drug Syndicate |enemies = The Lost MC Ballas O'Neil Brothers Varrios Los Aztecas Los Santos Triads Merryweather Security Marabunta Grande |affiliations = Oscar Guzman Mushroom Hank GTA Online Protagonist Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton |cars = Bodhi Sanchez Blazer TP Enterprises Frogger Dune Buggy Cuban 800 TP Enterprises Cargobob |weapons = Pistol Pump Shotgun AK-47 |businesses = Drug dealing Arms smuggling Vehicle theft Heists Prostitution |fronts = Trevor's Trailer Liquor Ace Sandy Shores Airfield McKenzie Field Hangar Vanilla Unicorn |members = Trevor Philips (Boss) Ron Jakowski (Underboss) Chef (Meth manufacturer) Wade Hebert (Informant) GTA Online Protagonist (Hired Gun) }} Trevor Philips Enterprises (also variously referred to as Trevor Philips Enterprise, Trevor Philips Industries, Trevor Philips Corporation, TPI Conglomerate, TP Conglomerate, and TP Inc.) is a business in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online run by one of the three protagonists, Trevor Philips which is a company that deals with arms and drug dealings syndicate. Overview Very little is known about the business other than it was formed at some point prior to the storyline of GTA V and expanded greatly through the events of GTA Online. The group deals mainly with drugs, although Trevor wants to expand the guns trade by shipping firearms to the drug cartels in Mexico. Even though Trevor calls it an Enterprise or Industry, it's ran mainly by four people: Trevor who is the CEO and muscle, Wade Hebert who provides information, Chef who cooks meth and used as muscle occasionally, and Ron Jakowski who works as his operations chief and pilot (although in a rookie level). The GTA Online Protagonist and some rednecks are usually hired as muscle, guards or operatives. It is a violent rival of The Lost MC, the Aztecas, the O'Neil Brothers and the Triads. Most of the rivals were wiped out by the much smaller TP Enterprises by the end of the game. The company vehicles are Trevor's Bodhi, a couple of Blazers (both with custom license plates), a Sanchez and a Frogger with "TP Industries" and some other writing and pictures. This helicopter is revealed to be the same one used to capture Mr. K, Trevor kept it as a down payment as he wanted to get paid for his involvement. Later on, if Trevor purchases the McKenzie Airfield, the company will also operate a Cuban 800 and a Dune Buggy for business. Events of GTA Online Months before the events of GTA V, Trevor seems to have not long started TPI and takes notice of a few small time criminals who are making a name for themselves, and may have worked for him before, he hires them as a Heist crew and meets with them in an apartment. There he introduces them to Trevor Philips Industries and even has a shirt with T.P.I on the front and back, he explains his goals to the crew and they proceed to acquire what Trevor wants. The result of these efforts allows Trevor and Chef to establish their lab in the liquor store. Members and Associates Members * Trevor Philips - Boss, Owner and Founder (Determinant) * Ron Jakowski - Underboss * Wade Hebert - Informant * Chef - Meth manufacturer and gunman * Taliana Martinez Driver . * Christian Feltz Hacker * Aboiaj] Gunman Associates * Michael De Santa - Arms smuggling contact. * [[ Franklin Clinton] . * Lamar Davis - Friend of Trevor Phillips * Ortega - Drug and arms dealing partner (Deceased) * Johnny Klebitz - Drug and arms dealing partner (Formerly/Deceased) * Floyd Hebert - Provided gang with base of operation (Deceased) * Mushroom Hank - Buyer Gallery TPI.png|Trevor, Ron and Wade after Trevor killed Johnny Klebitz. TrevorBusinessCard.png|Trevor Philips Industries business card. T.P.I-T-Shirt-Front.jpg|Trevor wears T.P.I T-Shirt. T.P.I-T-Shirt-Back.jpg|T.P.I T-Shirt back. TrevorPhilipsEnterprises-GTAO.jpg|The Crew (excluding Wade) in GTA Online. GTAO-Protagonist-TPI-Shirt.jpg|Online Protagonist with a Trevor Phillips Industries shirt on his face and use it as mask. Trivia *By buying the McKenzie Field Hangar, Trevor opens a set of side missions that involves selling and moving weapons across San Andreas, operating as Trevor Philips Industries. *While Michael and Trevor are in exile from Los Santos in the desert, there is a Redneck operating the counter at Ace Liquor. He will shoot if the player draws a weapon. It is possible that Trevor has other rednecks that operate as hired guns. **In addition, the mission Meth'd Up in GTA Online requires the player to attack Ace Liquor and steal a Journey full of meth. Chef will fight the player, but is defeated. The guards at Ace Liquor appear to be generic Rednecks. Ironically, the player is hired by Trevor Philips Enterprises later in the story. *The Protagonist may purchase a tank top with the Trevor Phillips Industries livery on it to use as a mask. Navigation ru:Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V